


Pinky Swear

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Frak Buddies, Male-Female Friendship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Denial<br/>Prompt: Kara/Karl - no takebacks - singerdiva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embolalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embolalia/gifts).



> For embolalia, for her birthday.
> 
> It's tiny, but it's heartfelt.

Kara rode Helo to climax, his hands fondling her jiggling breasts, his cock hitting just exactly the right spot inside her - she'd laughed the first time she'd seen it, but the slight angle was actually perfect - and she rocked back and forth to slow things down a little now that she'd gotten hers. The fact that he felt good inside her had absolutely nothing to do with it.

He groaned, "Kara," when she squeezed her kegels around him. "You're killing me."

She patted his chest and tweaked a nipple. "You're no good to me dead, Helo."

"And you're teasing me."

"Yep," she confirmed.

His thumbs pinched her nipples against his index fingers, and held on until Kara was panting again.

"Not fair, Helo."

"Nope."

They grinned at each other, and Kara felt a twinge in her chest. She leaned down and kissed him, then moved his hands to her hips to cede control to him.

He dug his heels in and pumped into her, pulling her in on every downstroke, and his fingers were so tight around her when he came she'd have bruises tomorrow.

While he had his eyes closed, she took a good long look at him. "We're not always going to do this, you know."

"Huh?" Helo looked up at her.

"This." She gestured at their connected bodies. "Frakking."

"You tryin' to tell me something, Kara?"

She shook her head and cuddled into his chest. "We're not always gonna frak, but we're always gonna be friends. No takebacks, Helo."

She held out her pinky, taking comfort in the pounding of his heart beneath her ear. He twined his pinky with hers, and repeated, "No takebacks, Kara."

Their hands fell to the sheet and his other arm wrapped around her back. "Friends forever."


End file.
